


One-shot factory

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Idea Factory, One-Shots, beware the crack ones, maybe two-shots, original wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 17,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Stories that are small enough to be grouped together, and easier to find
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Fresh mama

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Wattpad only

Fresh, was a Fresh Guy for a rad parasite.

He was free as the wind, went where he wanted when he wanted.

He'd seen a lot.

Done a lot.

And would never sit still.

Which was a shock, when he saw an AU that made him pause.

And swagger closer.

"Sooo coool!" Fresh said impressed, the AU had all his buds alternates as kids and baby bones.

'CO-OL' his glasses said.

"But that's not rad at all!" Fresh said, someone had just abandoned a baby bones version of his bro Error. Just because his cool colors.

"You can call me mama!" Fresh grinned picking up the tiny tot.

"ba ba ba ba ba," baby Error said waving his arms excitedly.

He so had to show Error his mini.

OoOoO

" _ **Noo,"**_ Error said backing away.

"Aw come on Error, Mini's cool," Fresh grinned, ' _Mini_ ' drooled on his ' _Mama's_ ' shoulder.

" _ **Stop trying to get me to babysit, I won't do it after last time!"**_ Error cried, clutching a puppet like a lifeline away from the devil child.

"ba?" Mini said.

Error narrowed his eyes.

'I'm onto you' he thought glaring at the tiny tike.

OoOoO

" **Back back!"** Nightmare said holding a cross, no a cross not Cross.

No matter how hilarious using Cross to get the devil child away would be.

We all know what you guys were thinking.

"I'm running out of babysitters, wonder why?" Fresh asked bewildered, behind him mini gave a smile.

Horror hid.

For some reason the older Mini got the worse it got to get a babysitter.

OoOoO

"Hi Blue can you do me a favor???" Fresh asked "Should only take a few hours."

"Oh Look.. I'm being kidnapped By Error," Blue said jumping through a portal.

"Kid... any ideas?" he asked, Mini giggled.

OoOoO

"Oh wow! A mini Error!" Ink said happily.

"I know right, I call him Mini. Can you look after him while I run an errand?" Fresh asked.

"Ninja Vanish!" Dream said throwing smoke pellets down and fleeing.

"Huh... that's weird, he usually loves kids," Ink said.

"Thanks bro, have a rad time," he said leaving.

Mini smiled happily.

OoOoO

Fresh came back happily, with a new Host and a gift for his kid.

"What.. the... Funk!" He said in shock.

The AU was in ruins, a riots of colors.

"Help!" Ink cried trying to escape from where he was tied up in sheets.


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might stay a one-shot, or become a few more chappies. who knows

"How can a soul just vanish.." Papyrus said unhappily, Frisk sighed and wondered once again if this was there fault.

Yet again there AU's they'd looked into were a bust, the device Alphy's had given them worked... but seemed to get confused and try to lead in multiple directions.

"I just want our Timeline to unfreeze, I even miss his puns," Frisk cried.

Papyrus gently hugged the human, knowing it wasn't easy on any of them.

Forever ago, there AU suddenly froze.

Some people remained aware and unfrozen, and they'd rushed to find out the cause.

Sans... was sans a soul, and this caused the Classic timeline to freeze up. Those not frozen, found themselves non-aging. The soul wasn't in there timelines, and they'd checked once Alphys created a soul hunter to hunt it down.

It was made easier due to the fact she had access to Sans body.

OoOoO

Dream gave a sigh of relief as the classic characters left the AU, they'd almost caught up to him this time. There had been way too many close calls, Nightmare had admitted the same.

He mentally cursed the tree of feelings.

He knew the tree had issues creating stable guardians, but he had no clue if they'd stolen the soul or just taken it when they found it about.

Something he wished they'd had a chance to ask.

The Being that was the tree could not create souls, but could reshape them.

The tree spirits had literally divided Classics soul in half, and reshaped them to help create the apple brothers.

Not that either of them knew or remembered they were part of Classic, that hasn't happened till about a hundred years ago.

Do you know how annoying it was to dream Classics dreams, or urges of laziness not his own... and he had thousands of puns in his head he always wanted to use but didn't. Thankfully the memories were split between Nightmare and himself, so Classics personality didn't overwhelm there own.

But because they were two sides of one soul still, they were unstable ins some ways.

He was very naive and didn't see things that others noticed easily, like the fact Ink was just using him to feel. That had hurt, he had separated from the Star Sans at that point to get his head straight.

They'd been married, sure Ink was soulless but he'd still loved him enough to have his child.

Palette was a wonderful child, and he put a lot of work in bonding properly with him after that... thankfully Palette still a baby bones hadn't realized the Funny Skeleton known as Ink was his father.

There were other issues, things caused by only having the positive side of a soul... but he worked on growing into a full being.

Nightmare had his own issues, and seemed to end with most of Classics insecurities.

So far he had no mate or children, but technically since they were two halves of one Palette could be considered his kid too.

He didn't want to be part of Classic, neither of them wanted to give up there soul halves as they'd cease to exist as they were.

There was a wonderful baby bones depending on him, and he wanted to see Palette Roller grow up and explore the multiverse.

OoOoO

Classic dreamed, the good and the bad.

No more resets or Genocides.

There was no need to wake up.

By now everyone should have moved on.

Heck The Au may have reset, there might be a new Classic.

Comic Sans was happy where he was.


	3. A Sleeping Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was borrowed from MistraltheSkelegirl who chatted the idea on Discord, she may continue the idea later. This is a crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Notes at Bottom after story.

For as long as Blue remembered, Sans or even Blue was not his name.

But he'd use Blue.

It was a name he could claim as his own, not like the other trillion sans of the multiverse.

At least was the first swaptale sans.

He wasn't very happy to have hundreds of other hims, and he found the blueberry copy of himself in the star sans team snotty and annoying.

Stretch was a cool bro, a lazy bones... but he did his best.

He knew Stretch suffered from Depression, but at least he was a sweetie compared at how caustic and control freaks his brothers copies were.

Blue pretty much got along with everyone, even those considered the bad sanses.

There were no truly bad people, evil yes.. but these beings were just what there AU's made them.

His favourite was Error of all beings, the other was anti-social and wondered like a cat.

A bitey cat.

Which was weird, as Error had destroyed his AU and kidnapped him. Mind you that was an accident, as he'd thought it was a copy not the original. And he'd panicked a bit.

He did not understand the nickname Small herbivore though.

But Error certainly seemed to enjoy hanging around him, even though he hated "crowding", as he called it.

He even got along with Nightmares group.. well to a point, Dust kept coming over for sleepovers. Dust also had small depression issues, and seemed to say the bad sanses were a game.

Nightmare seemed to be always on a temper and almost an alcoholic, Cross was Nightmares second in command.

Killer.. seemed to love artistic blood sprays.

Now...

If only Blue could get everyone to get along with each other.

He sighed and climbed into bed, he'd try to think it over tomorrow.

That Night he dream as always, of humans with strange flame magic battling the end.

Six souls ending it all too late.

Two skies, two rains, a storm and a cloud.

Deep inside his soul, Tsuna slept not wanting to wake.

His multiverse was gone, but... at least he wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Who:
> 
> Error = Hibari
> 
> Blue = Tsuna
> 
> Nightmare = Xanxus
> 
> Cross = Squalo
> 
> Killer = Belephgor
> 
> Dust = Takeshi


	4. Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Dark Themes, suicide, death and slavery. Please do not proceed if these disturb you.

He won.

But, in the end, he lost.

Nothing changed, they still used the same old lies to avoid prison.

What use was winning then?

Worse, everyone seemed to think that they could dictate his life.

They wanted an eternal hero, one to cheer, and to lambaste in the next moment.

Harry Potter was tired.

Everywhere he turned, people turned away when he asked for help.

Worse of all, were his so called friends....

Apparently he was marrying Ginny, and.. by the way, he didn't have a choice.

The Government had decided be would marry to stop any chance of going Dark.

The Weasleys would have control over everything, he would be their good dog.

He looked at his left hand, a tattoo gleamed there.

A slave brand.

A Brand that had been banned a thousand years ago.

But no, they can't have a saviour escaping... So much for freedom.

OoOoO

It was a beautiful night, the moon was full above him.

A beautiful night to end it all.

He'd looked into the brand, only Death released you.

The brand only stopped yourself from killing yourself with magic.

It would hurt more, but he would escaped.

"Hello Moon." Harry whispered to the night sky.

"Goodbye moon." He whispered, swallowing multiple pills, washing them down with water.

He sat down and he waited.

The pills had been rather random, ones that he knew would react badly together, so he didn't know how they'd react first.

He lay down feeling as if his limbs were gaining weight, his stomach was twisting and his sight started to blur.

Yet, he could still see the moon.

"Radical Moonlight broh." A voice said.

Harry blinked slowly, a brightly lit.. being edged into sight.

"Yes, every time it shows, it's a new show..." He gasped out, with blood bubbling from his lips.

"Huh, excellent!" The being laughed.

**Thump Thump thump...**

His heart was so loud...

"Do you ever wonder what other stories could be out there?" Harry gasped out.

"Wonder broh? I see them." The being replied.

"What are they like?" Harry asked.

The being then spun stories of a Multiverse of alternate realities, where each one was slightly different, and each one of them was a story.

By the end, Harry could feel everything fading.

"I.. Love _cough_.. to.. see.. them," Harry coughed.

"Then why not see dem?" The other asked.

"I'm.. _cough cough_.. in the midst... _cough_.. of... dying," Harry managed to say.

"Brah, who needs to die?" The being said, and it moved closer.

"Skeleton?" Harry said, shocked. "Skeleton monster broh, but I'm a rad parasite." The being said.

"So.. it's.. not.. your.. body?" Harry gasped out.

"I'm looking for a new Bod, one that won't die so fast. Now, I hear that you're the MOD!" The being said.

"MOD?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Master of Death, I can feel it in ya' magic." The being said.

"What would.. happen.. _cough_.. **gag**.. to me.. if you did?" Harry gasped out.

"Your Magic will probably convert you to a skellie broh, but usually, I put my host ta sleep. But I feel like we can have alooot of fun together." The being grinned.

"Can we play pranks?" Harry whispered.

"Oh. I Like you." The other said.

"Name's Harry." Harry whispered.

"Call me Fresh, radical broh." The other said, grinning.

"Sounds.. fun, I accept." Harry gasped out.

"This might be a might strange." Fresh said, pulling his sunglasses off.

END


	5. Zero Gravity Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Idea is adopted from Dat_Artistic_Nobody from her book 'Book of ideas' and the story idea called 'Zero Gravity Boi' check out her growing pile of ideas there pretty good

It always amused Error to see peoples reaction to him floating.

Gravity was his bitch.

Ink always flipped his shit when his attacks missed because Error was ignoring the fact gravity existed.

There were many beings that could fly, but the ones that had the ability to bend gravity to there will were rare.

Outertale...

It only had a few copies, mostly due to the fact the Original Outertale was sealed.

Outertale was actually older then Error, and the original was sealed by the time Fate let him out of the anti-void. He'd never tried to get through the seal, as he'd felt Fates chains tighten if he even thought of it.

Never ever a good sign.

His favourite place was in Outertale copy1, watching the endless stars sparkles over the voids of space.

Outer Sans, the copy in number one left him alone as he wasn't destroying it. It was amusing how many thought the first copy was an original.

"Pllleeeease!" Blue begged,

And this brought it to today's headache, Blue begging him to come for Dinner. While his brother was there, which meant Ink and Dream would end up being there too.

Yeah... no thanks.

" _ **Nope, not happening,"**_ Error denied.

"I'll make your favourites," Blue said giving him the sad eyes.

" _ **..."**_ Error said.

"Chocolate cookies in star shapes with yellow icing," Blue promised.

" _ **Well... okay,"**_ Error said giving in, darn Blue knowing his weakness.

"Yeah! You'll love the food at dinner tomorrow," Blue said skipping off.

Wait.. he'd just been scammed hadn't he?

He paused, did Fate just laugh at him?!

OoOoO

"Would you like more salad Error?" Stretch asked, looking ready to murder the destroyer with the butter knife.

" _ **No... I'm good,"**_ Error said, why was Blue trying to add Brussels sprouts to his plates.?

"Eat you greens," Blue chirped.

" _ **Can I have carrots instead?"**_ Error asked, as Blue knew he hated Brussels sprouts.

Blue smiled, and Error ate his greens.

That smile led nowhere good, there would be no more Blueberror events if he had his way.

Once had been enough.

Dream ignored the byplay, eating the honey-glazed ham.

"Why am I here?" Classic asked, and was ignored.

He stole all the ketchup.

"Error! Tell us your plan!" Ink demanded half out of his chair.

" _ **To eat the lovely meal Blue asked me over for?"**_ Error said bewildered.

"Oh my Gosh! You brainwashed Blue didn't you!" Ink yelled, Dream dished up some more corn ignoring the insanity.

This was just another Monday after all.

"Take a chill pill broh!" Fresh snickered from a window, then skateboarded away.

"Oh My Gosh, You killed Kenny!" Ink cried.

"Who's Kenny?" Stretched asked, trying to light his cigarette without Blue spotting him.

"Ignore that line," Blue said ignoring Ink breaking the 4th wall.

" _ **I'm done,"**_ Error said looking at Blue eagerly.

"Cookies by the oven," Blue told him.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Ink pouted.

" _ **Found them,"**_ Error said happily, and began nibbling on the cookie goodness.

With a yell Ink jumped over the table, Dream facepalmed as he did so. Stretched watched the free entertainment, Classic.. as.. apparently in the living room watching TV. And Blue.. looked ready to murder.

" _ **Squid! Not now!"**_ Error cried dodging red paint.

"This is why we can't have nice things," Dream sighed.

"Be Destroyed Destroyer with my new paint!" Ink yelled.

Crap went everyone's thoughts, as the last _'new'_ paint had turned Epic into a Ferret... Epic somehow destroyed 3 Aus by accident... by being too cute.

**SPLAT**

"Error!" Blue cried leaping to his feet, Error spayed and fainted.

"Oh no!" Dream said getting up, as Errors body seemed to steam filling the air and hiding everything from sight.

"Whelp... This is fuuuuun," Classic said.

"Why Ink, Can't I have one peaceful dinner," Blue cried.

"But.."Ink began.

"No! You agreed to not attack Error after you destroyed the picnic," Blue said angrily, Ink looked ashamed.

"The steams clearing," Stretch said, and it was.

"Um... is Error smaller?" Dream said bewildered.

Blue rushed over and rolled his friend over, and gaped.

"Um..." he said.

"OH! So That's what happened to the original Outertale Sans!" Ink said happily.

"Go To the Void Squid!" Error/Outer snarled.

Fate swore.

Now... where had she left the In Case of Identity Reveal plans.

Behind her Fresh shredded papers and then left.


	6. Fateless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the multiverse of 'You are Error...' after all... no mention of what happened after Fire took over as Fate

Error hissed in pain as he woke, which shouldn't have happened.

Pretty sure he was suppose to be ripped apart by the void.

"Hey! Relax. I didn't rescue and start healing you for you start moving about so fast," a voice said.

" _ **Blue?**_ " he whispered, then darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

His mind clawed through the heaviness of sleep.

Someone was there... someone powerful.

Suddenly a hand was on his forehead, cool and gentle was there touch.

Wait.. why hadn't he started freaking out and glitching?

Usually by now his haphephobia had kicked in.

"Thank you for coming, even with what I did I couldn't heal the worst of it," came Blues voice, and it hurt to know it wasn't his Blues voice.

"Its fine Blue, not many could heal such injuries as this," a female voice responded, that didn't sound like a Toriels or Lifes voice.

"Either way thank you, especially for everything. If it wasn't for you.. Stretch would still be..." Blue said crying a bit.

"Hey hey don't cry Blue, Fate can no longer bother anyone. There gone, nothing like that will ever happen again." the female voice said.

"I... jut keep dreaming that day, when Fate tried to destroy everything in the whole omniverse. But instead Fate wins, and were all killed and erased for her entertainment.. and you were still forced asleep," Blue cried.

"I'm sorry Blue, I only wished people didn't have to remember that day when we fixed anything... " the female voice said unhappily.

"Not like Fate left a guidebook, being dead and all," Blue giggled.

"Would have been nice," the female voice grumped.

Error fell into a deeper sleep, knowing that wherever he had ended he was free.

No Fate.

OoOoO

This time Error did wake up fully.

Blinking he found himself in a familiar/unfamiliar room, definitely the guestroom at Blues but slight differences.

Definitely not home.

He sat up, marvelling over a lack of pain. He stared at shock at his bones, missing the cracks, scars and damages he had before. How had they healed him, and he could tell it wasn't an illusion.

"How?" he finally said out load and froze, his voice hadn't glitched.

Freaking up he opened a window to the codes, which was a lot harder then he used to.

"I'm in a different Multiverse.. and Omniverse?" he said shocked, he hadn't thought it was possible to jump across Omniverses.

"Oh Good, your awake," a voice said, he turned his head and stared.

An Error looked back, a female Error.

It was a female him, a much smaller female him.

Female.

Right about now he'd like to reboot please.

"Hey, you okay?" his female alternate asked, a purple tank top showing off her scarless body.

"It shouldn't be possible for us to be this close together, paradoxes.." he replied.

"I'm you but not, and I'm only Error sometimes now a days," she laughed, placing a tray down beside the bed revealing a light breakfast.

"What now?" he asked.

"There is no Creator or Destroyer anymore, the doodlesphere and the anti-void are gone now," she told him.

"I guess I'll need to choose another name, so there isn't two Error's," he said a bit annoyed.

"No Keep it, just call me Fire," the female Error grinned.

"Fire?" he asked curious, she grinned.

"Maybe I'll tell you, Welcome to the Fateless Omniverse Error," Fire said cheerfully.

"Fateless..." he said softly.

"Welcome home Error," Fire smiled and left.

Error couldn't help it but laugh.

He was free.


	7. Appleblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare calls apple juice, "apple blood" and nothing Dream does can change his mind He acts like a vampire when he drinks it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a few joking remarks of MistraltheSkelegirl on Discord in the section called 'incorrect-quotes-and-headcanons'. It had to be written!

"Brother no..." Dream sighed.

"Hsss..." Nightmare said, from the darkest shadow of the tree of feelings.

"Must we do this every day?" Dream asked his twin.

"I need more apple blood," Nightmare snarled.

Dream gave up, if his brother wanted to be an 'Apple Vampire' he gave up.

OoOoO

"Shouldn't you have grown out of this by now?" Dream asked the goopy king of Negativity.

" **I hunger!"** Nightmare hissed.

"Here's your blood boss," Cross said, passing the tall wineglass to Nightmare.

" **More!"** Nightmare bellowed, the doom and gloom boys rushed to get more apple blood.

Aka Apple juice.

"Why..." Dream whispered to the heavens.

" _ **If it helps, under the cursed form he's still a child,"**_ Error said smirking.

It did not help at all.

Dream grumbled and left, he was not dealing with Nightmare when he was in Vampire mode.


	8. Flipping it Over

" _ **No!"**_ Error said.

"Come on! Please!" Ink begged eyelights bright.

" _ **No, and I mean it!"**_ Error yelled backing away from the other.

Ink pulled out a Hershey bar.

" _ **Chocol**_ _ **ate..."**_ Error breathed _**"No... I said no!"**_

Ink pulled out two more bars.

" _ **Fine!"**_ Error scowled.

Ink smile beamed like the sun.

" _ **You'll owe me,"**_ The Destroyer said.

OoOoO

"Its been so quiet," Dream said happily.

"Error is not Destroying, and I'm taking a break from creating," Ink said cheerfully.

"You know, lets have a day in," Dream said happily.

"Movie?" Ink grinned.

"Movie," Dream said also grinning.

"I'll get the popcorn," Ink said speeding to the kitchen.

Later as they watched movies Ink smiled and leaned back, Dream drifting off asleep against his shoulder.

'Nightmare can never find out about this' Ink... no Error thought.

OoOoO

The Error lay in a hammock on a tropical island, a fruity drink in his hands.

Or rather Ink in Error's body.

He'd so needed a Vacation.

He was so glad no one knew they could switch bodies if in agreement, and fate didn't care as long as one created and one destroyed.

Hmm...

He wondered if his counterpart would mind if he was the destroyer for awhile more.

He had some frustrations to work out.

And he wasn't allowed to destroy while the creator.


	9. Dusting Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked, would you stop making Dust jokes in my Shell story reviews if Dust got a story. here have a humor piece.

Dust tilted his head.

Dust tilted his head.

Dust met Dust.

"Hmm... I thought I'd be taller," Dust said thoughtfully, this Dust was the original and one of Nightmares doom and gloom boys.

"Shouldn't there be more death then?" the other Dust said, a copy Dust who thought it funny to hit random AU's to gain experience.

"Probably,"Dust said.

Dust dusted Dust, and walked away, dust swirling around him.

He hated Copies.


	10. Just say no kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea brought to you by the ideas in the reviews of static lust

Dream giggled.

The scent of herbs entered him, calming him.

He giggled again.

He took another drag into his body.

He'd had this hobby since he'd been stoned as a statue.

Getting Stoned of another type.

"Stone.. Stoned.. stone stoned!" her sang wobbly.

Daaaamn he felt positive.

Feel the positive Vibe.

Eat it Nightmare!!!

Stone him will he!

He giggled again and took another deep drag of his smoking weed.

He spun around swaying dizzily as a sound came to him, he blinked rapidly to focus his gaze.

"Brother!" He cried happily, jumping forward to hug Nightmare.

He crashed to the ground five feet away, Nightmare who hadn't moved a step stared in disbelief.

" _ **He's higher then a kite,"**_ Error said from beside Nightmare.

" **This is not what I thought would happen on our date,"** Nightmare sighed.

" _ **At least we lost Ink and his date... Broomy,"**_ Error said.

No matter what Ink thought, this was not about to become a double date.

"Brother... you moved so quickly," Dream said getting up swaying heavily.

" **Just how much weed have you had?"** Nightmare asked.

"One.. two... all of the weeeeds," Dream giggled.

" **I think being turned to stone screwed with his head,"** Nightmare moaned.

"Ohhh!!! more stone... yeah! More weed!" Dream cheered.

" _ **I'm calling Blue, he'll... straighten this out,"**_ Error said almost evilly, Nightmare shivered. Blue hated drugs, Nightmare still got terrors from the time Blue caught kids trying to try drugs.

A few minutes later Blue arrived, and took in the heavily higher then a kite Dream.

His face went dark.

"Nightmare, Error.." Bleu said.

" **Blue,"** Nightmare greeted.

Then fled to the other side of the multiverse with Error, they still heard Dreams terror.

That was also the last time Dream used weed or other drugs.


	11. Old

Goth was a child that wasn't suppose to exist.

He was born by his parents hope and a rush of magic.

His... birth was quite unnatural.

He loved his parents very much, but he knew he didn't quite fit in.

His siblings were born naturally for Skeleton type monsters, but he was magic born.

They were mortal.

Goth was not.

Once he hit a certain age, he just stopped growing.

It hurt to see his baby siblings growing older, taller and more mature then himself.

And here he was stuck ten forever.

His emotions and mind seemed to jump between his true age of twenty and a child's.

An emotional Roller Coaster.

It made his feelings towards Palette Roller even more confusing.

Stuck just before puberty didn't help.

At least he could touch the other without slowly killing him, the only people Goth could touch safely were his parents and siblings.

Papa understood the self hatred at not being able to find someone he could touch, but Goth was unlikely to find his own true love he could touch due to the issue of no aging. Mama, didn't quite understand the issue, but Geno's mind seemed to ignore the fact his eldest was now the youngest.

Really mom?

Palette was also getting older, leaving him behind.

Leaving him to a lonely life, where the type of love he wanted was forever out of his reach.

He wondered how his life would go, never being considered 'old' enough for anything of importance.

In truth he could be considered a Death just like his papa and uncle Grim, but he wasn't be trained in that either.

Goth wondered if he would ever be 'old' enough?


	12. Cookie Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we should have a nice visit to the Retconned original multiverse, as he's been visiting everywhere else. Enjoy

"Wow.. you look dead," Error said watching Retconned just laying on the anti-void 'ground' face down.

"I feel dead..." Retconned moaned.

"What happened, I thought you were having fun wondering multiple Omniverses with Shell?" Error asked the Goth.

Retconned... no he was Goth here rolled over, his singular eyelight dull.

"I was having fun, I was staying in the Codeverse for awhile.. I told you about that one right?" Goth asked.

"Yes, you have the pictures in your house from your last time home," Error replied to Goth, Goth who Error considered his kid even if Goth didn't exist in physical form sometimes.

"Then I ran into the evil one..." Goth hissed.

"Evil one?" Error asked amused.

"EPIC!" Goth snarled.

"How is an epic evil? He's a walking meme," Error asked curious.

"He's cookie obsessed, and decided I'm the cookie god," Goth whined.

"Oh.." Error said after a moment, then laughed.

"Its not that funny," Goth pouted getting up.

"The cookies, you got a cookie stalker," Error laughed, Goth blushed heavily.

"I had to escape home to escape him," Goth grumbled.

Error kept laughing.

"Gah...." Goth said, and pulled out a bag "I have gifts."

"Ohh..." Error said, usually Gothy brought him chocolate.

Goth opened the bag and froze, Error looked down into the bag and froze.

"COOOOOOOOOOKIES!" a voice screamed from the bag.

"DIE!" Error said grabbing the bag, and Gaster blasting it to dust.

"Brah......." came from the asked before fading.

"How?" Goth said bewildered.

"Okay.. so Epic can be evil if its about cookies," Error replied.


	13. Just a voice in my own head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave a vote, this won. ChaosDancer12 co-wrote this with me. We couldn't resist

' _I died?'_ was the shocked thought.

' _But I'm Freaking Death... how?'_ Reaper thought.

Reaper gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out just what the Funk was happening.

"YOLO!" a voice screamed somewhere.

"Aww... what a good boy you are Harry, mommy's little boy," a female voice said, a human female walked into view and picked him up.

Wait... pick him up!

Stars darn it, he'd reincarnated.

OoOoO

Reaper quickly discovered he had no control over his own body, he was also the only soul in said body.

He knew that upon reincarnation a souls memories were wiped, as it was fresh start. He guessed he'd splintered into two mind sets due to the fact Death could never forgot.

Then one day an ugly human came in, his soul splintered like it was shredded.

Geno had more soul then this guy.

What did his new parents call this guy, Wallmart, molypart... no not that. Was it moldparts... oh yeah it was Voldemort! Flee from Death or some crap, well Mr Flee say hello to babified Death,

"Ma ma!" Baby Harry cried, as his mother fell to some Death curse.

' _Briggght one here...'_ Reaper thought, as the human tried to use a death curse on.. well Death.

Green curse headed there way.

Reaper shrugged mentally, and whacked it away like he'd once done to one of Horror's Cleavers.

The house exploded, the curse exploding hitting baby Harry's forehead leaving a bleeding gash.

' _Sorry bud, only one soul allowed here'_ Reaper scowled as a piece of moldys soul tried to invade them.

The corrupted soul shard screamed as Reaper hit it with true Death magic.

"Harry!" a frantic voice called.

Sleep claimed the exhausted Death god.

He woke to the scream of a horse women.. no made fun of horses.

This... did not look promising.

OoOoO

Harry Potter the smallest resident of the house was strange, his only friend an imaginary one he called Mr. Reaper. The child liked wearing black, and if it wasn't for how bright a personality people would have called him Emo.

Petunia had long ago giving up on giving him yard chores, after there were only so many times one could take there prize roses dying. It was like her freak of a nephew, had anti growing Karma.

The Dursleys did there best to pretend the child didn't exist, they'd tried to bring him down and punish him in the past but every time they'd have nightmares for months of Death chasing them if they tried.

Vernon would never touch the brat again either, the one time he'd giving the brat a beating he'd woken with grey hair and the brat healthy again.

They also had a feeling Mr. Reaper was more real then they ever wanted.

Harry Potter looked up and blinked, and own was flying above him and squawked in fear. It dropped its burden and fled.

"Hogwarts huh..." Harry sad reading the letter with his name.

The school would be quite bewildered when a raven returned a yes reply.

OoOoO

It was a good thing Reaper remembered the wizard area, from the few time the Potters had brought the infant Harry there. As neither wanted to ask there... relatives for directions, and neither had plans of going back to that place.

Reaper grinned in there mind, when the Goblins gave them the best business ever. They recognized Death even in this new form.

Harry the only one able to hear Reaper, followed Reapers instructions to recall his keys and lock everyone but himself. Then smirking, Harry demanded the Goblins to go over all hsi bank record since his parents died.

After all, no one should have touched it since they died.

The goblins sighed in relief when Deaths mortal self left the building.

OoOoO

"A... pet," Harry said nibbling a bit on his bottom lip.

(A pet would be good for you) Reaper told his human self, knowing the kid was lonely for friends.

"But, what if they don't like me?" Harry asked worriedly.

(Who wouldn't like you kid, look let hit Eeylops Owl Emporium first to see what they have) Reaper told him, the tiny eleven year old nodded messy black tumbling around his head.

The bell jingled as he entered.

Owls.. owls everywhere.

Grey ones.

Blue ones.

Was that a blue one?

Okay.. a rainbow one... wizards were weird.

"Hoot," an owl said peering at him with vivid eyes, a plumage of white and bits of black.

"Oh!" Harry said in awe "Beautiful."

The owl looked at him, and it screeched.

(REAPER!)

(Oh wow! i know that soul) Reaper said gleefully.

"She's so pretty," Harry said reading the owls gender on the cage.

(I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!)

(Uh huh Mrs. Cross and X, any clue how we reincarnated?) Reaper asked curious.

"Oh, your interested in this lovely lady?" an employee asked Harry, the orphan blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Right, lets head to the main desk and go over to make sure you have supplies for your new pet," the employee told him.

(I DON'T KNOW, I WOKE UP AS A FEMALE OWL, AND X WON'T STOP LAUGHING AT ME!)

(Meh, at least your in charge of your own body. Reincarnation gave me a second personality, Harry here. Cute kid) Reaper responded.

(I KNOW...)

(Wait... did Harry just agree to buy you!) Reaper said, realizing they'd missed the talk with the shopkeeper as they talked with Cross.

(..... SHALL WE HAVE A TEMPORARY TRUCE, WE'RE STUCK HERE, AND WE'LL BE SAFER IF WE STICK TOGETHER...)

(Might as well) Reaper said.

And thus Cross was named Hedwig by Harry.

And labelled Crosswig by Reaper.

By the way, Cross only liked Harry.

OoOoO

And thus began the great Hogwarts adventure.

Or as Reaper called it, adventure books for children.

First years was a big ol' ruby Reaper gleefully enjoyed it being destroyed, no one escaped Death. By hey, at least they got a cool invisibly cloak out of it.

That summer they never went home, just found a cheap rental in the magical world and every year after

Second year was Snakes.

Well Snake.

Reaper also managed to somehow shove the snake carcass in his inventory, sadly he could only place things in not out right now. If he ever got his original body back, he was making some new boots.

Third year, a scruffy wolf boy and there dog boy.

Reaper was not impressed by dog boy, apparently Harry's godfather. Yet he didn't say anything, as he knew Harry wanted family.

Cross would often make sarcastic remarks about the Headmaster, and _she_ had fun leaving owl droppings on his desk, and ruining some of his plans for Harry... And alerting Reaper about any potential potions that the old goat wanted to put in Harry's food...

Forth year a blasted tournament, no one knew why the 4th parchment blew up before it could be read. Reaper had used a brief burst of Death magic to break the magic trying to claw into them from the item, he was Death not stupid.

He wasn't playing around.

Still didn't stop Harry from getting kidnapped, and used to resurrect... Moldywarts?

Meh.. he'd remember one of these days.

Then came fifth yeah, Umbitch the pepto bismol clothes idiot.

If Reaper ever got a chance, she would soon learn what a true Death curse tasted like.

Then... the Dreams, and the so called lessons to protect his mind.

Snape was gonna burn in Hell one day.

Reaper could not block them all, as his self was divided in two so was incomplete.

Then..

Dog boy was dead.

Harry trashed Dumbledicks office nicely.

Cross wasn't happy. She liked the dog boy... And she started encouraging the cats of the castle to destroy Dumbledick's robes.

Reaper looked the other way, when he caught Cross crackling like Nightmare, as she directed the cats to destroy the robes.

Sixth years went to hell, Draco poo poo was doing something they couldn't discover but Reaper could smell the corruption on there soul. Malfoy was going to be taking the elevator downwards at death no matter what, Dumblebee was avoiding Harry and Snape seriously needed a breath mint.

Then Dumbles took a leave of his senses and avoided common sense like the plague and drank poison like no tomorrow, to get at a fake item.

Had no one told magical s tongs existed?

Cross looked at Reaper... These Magicals needed some common scene...

And look an invasion, Draco opened a door for child murdering pedophiles with a blood fetish for incest.

Funk this, Reaper wanted his Geno already.

And then Dimwitdore did suicide by murder.

What was wrong with this place?

No really?

Cross agreed with Reaper...

Wait... Funk this... That meant that Fresh was here?!

"YOLO!" screamed a voice far far away.  
Reaper ignored it with long practice.

He did not want to know.

And Cross didn't want to know...

She missed being a guy... And he missed Nightmare..

And his Gang... And he missed Epic too...

Then seventh year, both Harry and Reaper both facepalmed at the polyjuice escape idea.

They could... you know, just take a cab.

The Death munchers were too stupid to track that.

But no... they had to fly.

Then.. Hedwig died.

(No.. Crosswig! Who else will i make jokes someone will understand!) Reaper cried.

(I'LL TELL GENO WHERE YOU ARE!) That was the last thing that Cross said, before he was punted back into his original body.

What followed was a ruined wedding.

Escapes across the UK.

Death snatchers... wow, they were stupid.

No one wanted to catch death.

Kidnapping.

Soul pieces, and wow was he glad he got rid of that splinter years ago once Harry learned on what the items were.

Then... Harry walked to his Death.

(This is stupid, I'm already here you can't walk to me elsewhere) Reaper protested.

A flash of green.

Harry Fell.

Reaper rose.

Flee from Death meet Death.

Death always won.

And it didn't help that Reaper really wanted to see his Geno again.

OoOoO

He was tired.

But Reaper was often tired, but in the past it was due to his never ending job his only solace was Geno. The mind that was solely Harry was gone, destroyed in the final battle the memories only remained.

This body was his now, and strangely he missed Harry even though he was Harry.

But before he went home... He would do his best to tie up any loose ends...

He burned with the want to go home, to tease Geno and drink coffee by the bucket load as he reaped the souls of the multiverse.

He couldn't remain here, where everyone wanted him to be something he wasn't and Ginny the stalker tried to bed him.

Eww...

He missed Crosswig... The owl would get the cats to attack Ginny when she got bored of destroying Dumbassdore's robes...

Reaper emptied the vaults he owned, made sure Wolf boys kid was taken care.

Why was he there godparent, Harry spoke to Tonks like once and Remus only in class?

Then he followed the only true scene of death magic in this place.

The Death chamber, where Sirius fell.

Stars darn it...   
He hoped this worked.

With that Harry Potter was last scene entering a door that went only one way.

OoOoO

The first thing that Cross did, when he woke up, was to inform Geno of Reaper's location.

Geno wasn't happy.

The next thing that he did, was to create a new army of cats, and set them loose on the Stars.

Cross crackled as Ink was buried under his army of cats, after Cross had dumped Catnip on the Stars.

Dream had run away, screaming... Who knew that he had a fear of tigers?

Blue just pet the cats... He had avoided the Catnip, and he was watching his fellow Stars being chased, or buried, under cats. 

OoOoO

Cross laughed as he was thrown into the middle of a pile of pillows, by Nightmare, and the rest of the Bad Sans jumped on him. 

He was home. 

He sighed as they wrapped their arms around him, and he pulled Nightmare into a cuddle. 

He was home.

OoOoO

"Wake up lazy."

"Geno....?" Reaper said, slowly waking. A bit confused, as last he remembered was walking.

A familiar face met his own, the singular eye filled with determination. With shaking hands he reached up and caressed his mates face, feeling relief when he saw he had familiar bony hands.

"Reaper, your not allowed to vanish like that again," Geno told him.

"Never again, I promise," Reaper promised, and he meant it.

"When you and Cross were knocked in the void by Ink by accident we thought you gone, the fact we remembered you both gave us hope," Geno said softly, voice trembling.

"I'm sorry love," Reaper whispered.

So that was how he'd... died.

Gently he pushed up and kissed Geno.

All was right again.

**END**


	14. A Dusted Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all thank PassiveNootNoot for this... piece. lol. they did ask nicely
> 
> YESSSS next time kill santa for me will ya dust
> 
> Sure.

"Ho ho ho ho!" a jolly fat man in a red suit laughed, as he finished his deliveries.

"You missed someone on your list," a voice said calmly, Santa blinked not having heard or felt anyone coming.

"Young... man, I certainly delivered to everyone on my list," Santa said spotting the skeleton monster.

"You never delivered to the the underground, and you can go anywhere," the skeleton said walking forward, Santa noticed fine white falling dust from his jacket.

"Well, yes I can go anywhere," Santa admitted.

"You missed a lot of monster children that wanted a Santa," The skeleton said, and Santa realized in horror the white dust was Monster Dust.

"The barrier you see," Santa tried to say, knowing that he had been ignoring the monsters.

"Thing is, I know that's a lie. You see, I promised my bro Santa would come. Give us hope. You never came, and now.. well the underground is dead. But your still hear," the Skeleton said eyelights gleaming "You can call me Dust."

Santa never got to say another word.

On the way out, Dust stole the cookies but left the eggnog.

It wasn't the good eggnog after all.


	15. Admining and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was just boredom and bits of crack in my brain, MistraltheSkelegirl ChaosDancer12 MoonAndStarsAlign have joined in for this.

Please Insert name here ___________________

Insert Starting Fandom Here ___________________

Your Omniverse Key has been created, Please insert Access Codes

_____________________________________________________

Welcome, you have Created and activated your Admin tool, allowing access to your Chosen Omniverse.

An Admin is known as keeper of the stories, they keep track of the stories of there Omniverse. This includes sometimes meeting those that live in there domain, or even briefly becoming part of there domain via self insert. If your Omniverse contains a Fate, this was probably them kidnapping you.

Please be aware, that being an Admin does not protect those you write about from finding about you, so write and interfere with care.

**Things you need to know:**

**Fate:** A deity not a god, they can come in many favours. Most famous known as the Forced God Timelines. They are known for Guile and Cunning, and can be very vicious. Good Fates though do there duty and do not interfere.

 **Warning:** There is a known Corruption among the Fates, Please keep away unless you know which version you are facing.

 **Destiny:** Known as Fates sister, but in truth has no Gender. Usually also found in forced God multiverses but is very kind. There are only a few records of Darker Destinies but is easy to avoid.

 **AU:** also known as Alternate timeline, if you don't know what this is please go read Admins for Dummies

 **Multiverse:** A Universe filled with multiple AU's and sometimes copies.

 **Omniverse:** a Space containing Multiple multiverses, each one self contained. Each admin starts with one OmniKey, but can gain more in events.

 **Events:** Wheres admins can gain extra Omnikeys, this can be from other Admins retiring and giving there key to another to going as far as destroying a corrupted Fate that controlled an omniverse.

 _Example:_ Fire Fate

 **Crossover:** This is not where two series mix, but when a specially powerful character can leap between multiverses and Omniverses without an Admins help.

 _Example:_ Shell

The second definition of Crossover would be the mixing of multiple series. These characters can be powerful enough to also crossover into other Multiverse/Omniverses without Admin help.

 _Example:_ Loki

 **Multiversal Travellers:** These are Characters that can travel through the different Omniverses, and Multiverses, they do not need permission to travel to your Multiverses/Omniverses, but some of them will ask for permission, and some of them can't control the ability that allows them to travel.

 _Example:_ Traveller

 **Wall Breakers:** These are Characters who tend to break the Fourth Wall, They are strange type who love to drive others around the bend for the giggles.

 _Example:_ Blue/Blueberry of Underswap & those who can cross to other Multiverses

**Afterword:**

Now that we have gone over some of the few things an Admin will need to know, please enter your Omniverse Carefully.

If you loose your Omnikey please make sure to contact Admin control with your original Admin information. Warning: Depending on how it was Lost, Omniverse retrieval may be impossible so Admin safely.

At the end you will find contact numbers and Guidebooks from many other Admins. Please be aware they may not Admin the same type of Omniverse as yourself, so choose carefully.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Please fill and return the survey that will arrive upon completion of this.

Finish {ENTER}


	16. Why Classic isn't the Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So MistraltheSkelegirl asked for Classic as her prize, so.. have a cracky piece. enjoy

"Pretty sure this is kidnapping," Sans said to the energy ribbons dragging him into a portal.

"I'm only borrowing you," a voice said.

"You can't borrow people, I call it a kidnapping as it is!" Sans protested.

"I'm fate, and I'm calling it borrowing," Fate said cheerfully.

Sans sighed, he couldn't shortcut away and no one was home.

"Can you at least tell me why your... borrowing me?" Sans asked.

"Well your the Classic, the Original. But i need a Destroyer Asap or Inky will over create... again. By the way you get no choice, and I'll freeze and lock the original till your job ends," Fate said way to cheerfully.

"Classic.. Original.. Destroyer?" Error said totally confused.

"Right Immortality, and keep your true body safe.. can't have you dying and taking the multiverse out," fate muttered.

"Lady, your out of your freaking mind!" Classic said angrily.

"Oh.. you think I'm a lady, how cute," Fate gushed.

Great, he got kidnapped by someone insane.

"Yeet!" a voice said.

Fate blinked, Sans blinked as he was suddenly no longer in ribbons.

"Wait..." Fate said confused.

"Totally not epic to kidnap," a strange skeleton in a lot of purple said, a scar on his face.

"Clones now?" Sans said confused.

"Sorry Birdy, but we need this Classic," Epic said, somehow slamming the portal closed with his fist.

"Is this a Nightmare?" Sans said bewildered.

"No that's Nightmare," purple dude said pointing at... where did that goopy skeleton come from?

"Now back to our regular plotted time, with our regular plotting stories," Purple guys said, and kicked Sans through another portal.

"No really, what is with today?" San said finding him back him.

Welcome Classic to the insanity of your Alternates.

"Right.. lets try this again," Fate muttered eyeing the eternally bleeding skeleton in a black void.


	17. Panda Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid short, but had to share this stupid thing I wrote while on discord

Panda man Panda Man   
Cross the mighty Panda man

He can swing a sword, and be possessed  
beware the PAAANDA MAN!

When he plots, he works for the boss  
Beware the Panda man


	18. Skittle Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with ChaosDancer12 and Nightstar246 and MistraltheSkelegirl plot.. what plot?

"Gahhhhhh!" Error screamed running like the hounds of hell were after him, or rather a rather determined Skeleton.

"Get back here Error and eat your Veggies!" Nightmare screamed.

"Nevah!" Error screamed.

A certain ghost pouted, as Cross was busy and unable to join the chaos.

"Chaos you say?"

They turn and see they crashed into Mettaton tv show. At his table, looking marvelous, with a Temmie sitting right by him in a suit.

"Welcome darlings to the show! Are you the ones who are here to sponsor the new product?" Mettaton asked them

"What-"

"-the-"

"HOI! IT IS CALLED CHAOS SKITTLES!" Temmie throws the red bag in Nightmare face.

Error takes the bag off Nightmare face and look at it.

Look like a ordinary Skittles bag, but with the word Chaos added and a Temmie winking.

"Um what it taste like?"

"HOI! TRY IT!"

"Gladly!"

"Error no!"

"Error yes!" Error said, and ate them.. all at once.

**POOF!**

"Huh..." Error said, or rather Error the Leprechaun said.

"What the FUNK!" Nightmare screamed.

"Language!" Fresh said skating by.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Error the Leprechaun laughed insanely, then stole all the Chaotic Skittles and ran off with them all in a giant pot.

Epic stared. "Bruh."

"Well, this is sanity I'll never get back," X said, watching Epic join the chase for Error the Leprechaun in case there were cookies in the pot of skittles also with Nightmare just before them.  
"We have sanity?" Cross asked waking up.  
"No... should we end the story here?" X asked.

"There is no end." X said in a cool tone like he was a bad *ss actor.

Well.... he was. Underverse proved it.

He was still waiting for his paycheck!

"Yeah... no," Cross said, putting down a giant sign that said END on it. "And stop breaking the forth wall, that Blues job."

"Na uh!" X protested.

**END**


	19. This is the Starship Admin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sot of Crack co-written with MistraltheSkelegirl and ChaosDancer12 and Spadeandlycanaproxie and Nightstar246

This was the starship Admin, where Admins sailed the fandom. Or, as they'd like to call it a Friday with nothing to do.

"Captains log, I have started this crack and ready to invade a multiverse. The other Admins are choosing there poison.. i mean world," Fire said to a recorder that looked like a duck.

Tubbo snickered.

Chaos was giggling.... And she was playing cookie poker... As Stärke...

Fundy was trying not to be petted.

"Now we shall engage Undertale! as soon as the crew chooses there skellie!" Fire cackled.

Tubbo turns into his Cross form using an illusion disc, the same for Fundy but his Error,

Fire looked at a sheet of paper"Please insert chosen victim... er... Skeleton here?" she read amused.

"But I want to be Jevil!"

"Sorry Nix, but were admins kidnapping.. er... borrowing sans right now. So choose guys" Fire said giggling.

"Dangit!" Nix try to think.

Fire shifted her notes. she was sure the crib notes said this was where the crew beamed up a Sans. "Then how about Bill Sans?"

"No..." Fire said sourly.

Fundy held Tubbo back from running and finding bees.

Which was funny, as they were on a ship with no bees.

"THERE ARE NO BEES HERE TUBBO-" Fundy yelled.

"YES THERE ARE-" Tubbo shouted back.

Chaos!Stärke hummed, as she carefully picked her cards...

"Can.. we beam someone up please that's not Bill?" Fire asked hopefully of the crew of admins.

"What! Oh come on! Fine, fine! Ill think of someone else!"

"Yeah!" Fire cheered.

"Oh! How about Fatal-Error-"

"Screw this, fire in the hole!" Fire said, and pressed the teleport button.

There was a flash of light, and a Sans appeared.

They look at the Sans.

"Who is it?" Fire asked eagerly.

Its was...Handplate Sans.

"Wait! Where am I?"

"We kidnapped a kid, oh stars," Fire moaned.

"Probably for the best. Look at the poor kid!" Nix motion him in the dirty hospital like gown and wounds.

"Be right back," Fire said teleporting away in flame.

In unrelated news, a Gaster fell into the core.

So Tragic.

Fundy didn't really wanna be in his Sans form, too many memories.

But hey got two new crew mates...Sort of...Its not kidnapping they swear!

Moments later Fire appeared again, in her arms was a Papyrus.

"Well, okay..." Fire said looking anywhere but at the others.

"Um...Should we try again?" Nix asked Fire as she put Papyrus down, the two brother reunited and hugging.

Fundy just decided to turn back to normal and sat down on the floor.

"Nah, lets go get these two a bath while i fill out this multiverse adoption form.. in no way a new story idea," Fire said walking from the bridge with the two munchkins.

Leaving the captains chair empty.

_Meanwhile_

Misty blinked at her new Bitties. "Huh. I feel like I missed something.... oh well!"


	20. Wait Wrong One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank MoonAndStarsAlign and Nightstar246 and DarkMidnightDragon for co-writing or suggesting things for this one

Reaper walked down a street, someone was about to die.

Time to collect a soul.

A tall Sans walked by, wearing swag robes.

"Yo, your on my list," Reaper said holding up said list.

"Wait wait, you sure you have the right Alter Sans right? I'm kind of the original!" Alter said frantically.

"Yeah... no, its you," Reaper said.

Alter fled.

"They always flee," Reaper sighed, and followed.

Alter running for his life. Literally. He stops and sees a motorcycle. Frantically look around and pull out sticky notepad. Wrote down a I O U.

Jumps on the motorcycle, put the helmet on his hood, and drives off.

Reaper leisurely floated after him somehow keeping up

"Your never taking me!" Alter cried!

_POOF_

"Brah, what cha doing?" Fresh asked somehow appearing on the back of the bike.

"Fleeing certain Death," Alter said, Fresh turned and waved at Reaper who waved back.

"Looks more like a flying stroll for Reaper," Fresh responded.

Fresh 'Fresh poofed' a ramp for the motorcycle "Brah lets do some tricks"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alter screamed as he went over the ramp.

Epic nearby gave it a 3 out of ten, then walked off.

The ramp exploded as Alter landed.

"Wicked Brah!"

"And look were back at the start," Reaper said landing, as apparently Alter had fled in a circle.

"Brother wait!" Grim said appearing as Reaper readied.. to well reap Alter.

"Whats up bro?" Reaper said looking to him.

"You took the wrong list, this is today's list!" Grim said handing the list to him.

"Huh... your right," Reaper said looking at the original list.

Alter sagged in relief.

"This is tomorrows list, see ya," Reaper said vanishing in dark mist.

Alter fainted with a squeak.

Fresh swaggered away

**END**


	21. Attack the Gast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all of Discord group joined... omg. Thank you ChaosDancer12 and Nightstar246 and FireladyofInk and MoonAndStarsAlign and Spadeandlycanaproxie and MoonAndStarsAlign and MistraltheSkelegirl anyway I think I got all of us listed that joined in.. hopefully.

Blue skipped down the street, but this wasn't a normal street. This was the Multi Omniverse street where Admins lived! 

"I the Great Blues Shall find an Admin t help me!" he cried pointing to the sky dramatically. 

A crow cawed. 

"No sass from you!" Blue said looking at the bird.

A bush giggled. 

"Aha! an admin!" Blue said.

Blue pulled into the bush and a hand covered his mouth. 

"Sshh! We're about to prank someone brah." Fresh tells Blue with a Kirin right by him. 

Blue giving a look who their about to prank. 

"XGaster." Nix replied and look at her watch. "The others should be here soon."

Tubbo walked down the street.

A small hedgehog made of flames sniggered and ate popcorn.

A fluffy Black cat sat on a roof watching while crocheting.

Chaos was busy, she was building some of her Christmas gifts, in her room... It wasn't her fault that she was addicted to building models of Pokemon with really tiny bricks.

"He coming!" Nix sees XGaster floating their way and look like he was on his phone.

"Stupid Amazon Prime not bringing my package in yet!" XGaster growled.

"By the way, how exactly did XGaster get here without a Blue or Fresh to break the 4th wall to get here?" Fire asked curious.

Align snickered a package hidden behind her.

Misty poofed in, looking half dead.

"He bribed one of the guards with a gift card".

"Ahhhhh...." Fire said nodding, and did her best to revive Misty. "wait.. we have guards?"

The shadow admin nodded, yawning. "Yeah...."

"Brah! Get your ammunition!" Fresh picking up a gun...a marshmallow gun.

Misty waved her hand lazily and a bunch of floating glitter capsules winked into existence. "You would not.... _-yawn-_.... believe the amount of practice I have with that spell."

Fire grinned and aimed her P-P shooter, which shot... well Peas.

Tubbo just watched from a distance.

Hopefully a safe distance.

Nix turning into her human form, needing her hands, and grabbed a fly swatter.

Align pulled out an infaniant water gun filled with lemon juice and took aim.

It was a safe distance.

Blue was given a nerf gun except it now shoots pretzel rods.

"Reaaaaady...." Fire whispered to them.

Misty nodded.

"Seriously how hard is it to deliver this!" XGaster yelled.

"Aim..." Fire smirked adjusting the P-P.

Align beard her teeth in a smile paw on trigger.

Nix raising the swatter up.

"I'm going back to eBay!"

"Boom!" Fire said shooting the P-P.

Misty sent the glitter after XGaster.

The Peas exploded on contact, sending up flares.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Align sent lemon juice to XGaster's eyes and mouth cackling.

Tubbo fell onto the floor laughing.

Blue shooting all of XGaster floating hands.

Glitter covering all over XGaster and very sparkly.

Nix jumps out and slap XGaster face with the fly swatter.

"Gah... a sparklespire..." Fire said shivering having twilight flashback suddenly.

Misty twitched. "Thank you, Fire. Now I won't be able to visit Inky for a while...."

"WHY ME!?" XGaster demanded on the ground.

Align snorted at the idiot on the floor, He knows what he did.

"Why, XGaster the sparkler," Fire muttered, shooting the P-P a few more times.

Misty glared. "Cedric looks like Edward."

Blue eating one of the pretzel rods with Fresh. 

Nix poke him with the swatter.

"ohhhhhh.. sorry," Fire said shiftily.

Misty grumbled, hitting XGaster with a spell that made him turn neon colors brighter than what Fresh wore.... after they left, of course. She didn't want to blind her friends.

"So... throw XGaster is the worst rom com multiverse we can find?" Fire asked curious.

"Sure."

"Yeah Brah!"

"...... throw him into Twilight."

"You guys know what Rom Coms are tight?" Fire asked worriedly.

"Hm Twilight/50 shades of gray" Align commented cringing.

"Romantic Comedy." Misty deadpanned.

She froze and twitched at what Align said.

"Dating Sims worse then Twilight usually," Fire told them.

"Never watched it, never cared to watch it, but I watched the Film Theory, and Christian Grey is a fxcking _**cult**_." Misty hissed.

 _"Put him with the glittery vampires.~"_ A voice purred near Misty.

Nix watches XGaster slowly crawled away.

Misty turned and her eyes narrowed on him. "..... make him Bella."

"He's certainly whiny and emo enough."

"Heya other pyro, when did you arrive?" Fire asked, kicking the XGaster down again.

Align sent an anvil to pin XGaster down.

"I've been here the entire time."

"Stop being invisible," Fire pouted.

Misty giggled at this information..... she didn't look awake still.

"...You need Brain Bleach?"

"If I stopped being invisible entirely no one would see anything else."

"Cause you're just that awesome!" Misty chirped, cheerful yet slightly deranged sounding.

"...No, I'm hot."

Nix takes XGaster phone.

"...I sound like Ink."

"You do.... but it's true."

"But you are part Ink" Align said.

"Perhaps. Or is it the other way around? Perhaps both?"

"Hey guys let's just use his Amazon account." Waves the phone.

"Make him buy Poopsie Sparkle Unicorns by the dozen."

Misty suddenly flopped to the ground, asleep.

Align look over "Oh dear" seeing Misty passed out.

"All votes to toss XGaster into a twilight Rom Com, say yes so I can go home," Fire called finally.

"Well, how unfortunate. It's a yes from me."

Misty raised her hand, then went back to sleep. "Stupid insomnia...."

"Yes from me" Align said poking Misty with her paw.

"That's good enough for me," Fire grinned, and opened a portal under XGaster who fell in screaming.

"And finished ordering the Poopsie Sparkle Unicorn."

**END**


	22. The Path laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was adopted from A_Bored_Reader from 'Undertale ideas for stories that hit me like a brick' from the one labeled 'Sci becomes Fatal_Error' go check there ideas out there ideas are quite nice.

Sci knew his fate.

He wished he didn't.

He was Science Sans, the prelude to Classic and the rest.

Classic came first, then the insane amount of alternates.

But in timelines he came first, for Sans was a scientist before became Classic.

His background varied, sometimes he woke born as hand plates, sometimes as a timekid...

There was a reason he was neutral as he'd had all the backstories.

It was what followed after Classic that worried him.

Genocide followed, known as Aftertale.

From there, he had two timelines.

Fatal and Error.

He didn't know why no one connected these two beings to the genocide timelines, and Geno remained silent not wishing to speak his fate either.

Worse one day his timeline would move on from the science part of Undertale, closer to the original then beyond.

If he was lucky he would be stuck in unending reset, and not the Genocide ones.

He didn't want to say goodbye to his mostly peaceful life, where his Gaster was alive and his brother was innocent and had no wish to join the Guard.

He didn't want to say goodbye to Red, sweet Red who he flirted awkwardly with and flirted just as badly back.

Moving on meant he wouldn't be Sci anymore, and Red would no longer recognize him as his codes shifted.

His luck was always rotten.

Time ticked ever forward.

Sci time was moving.

He'd actually had a birthday, the core was complete.

Time was always static for his future and past.

A multiverse away Fatal grieved.


	23. It started with Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nother Crack episode from Discord, mostly people voting on what happens next or suggesting things. Our guest writers helping were Spadeandlycanaproxie and ChaosDancer12 and MoonAndStarsAlign and SpiritNinja45

Dream walked into his sons room to clean, then screamed like a banshee. the windows broke.

Blood, Blood everywhere.

And on the bed is.

Ink, Ink laying on there sons bed there mouth dripping blood.

"Geeze Dream, let me practice my Death scene in peace!" Ink said dryly.

**THUMP**

"Ack," Ink cried as he was punched and sent spinning off there child's bed, then Dream finally fainted as he hated blood.

"Noo Dream!" Ink yelled kneeling next to him being the Dreama Llama that he is.

At that moment Blue walks in, took in the bloody bed, the unconscious Dream and Ink getting up with a bloody mouth and a nice new shiner.

"AHHHHHHH Vampire! DIE!" Blue screamed, attacking Ink with his Hammer.

"Owwwwww," Ink cried as he was slammed into the wall by said hammer of doom, and did that hammer glow with arcane energy.

No wait.. were those glowsticks tied to it in the shape of crosses?

Suddenly a glitchy portal opened, seconds later Error stepped through.

But not dressed Normally, but in a bad-ass leather outfit that screamed Vampire hunter.

"Error! Inks become a Vampire! we have to dust him," Blue said grinning evilly.

"He ate your last Taco again didn't he?" Error asked drolly.

"Maybe..." Blue replied shiftily.

"Guys, not a Vampire!" Ink cried trying to creep away

"Dad... not again," a voice groaned, and in walked Palette with his school bag on his shoulder with Goth behind him.

"Wow, your all into Kinky Role play," Goth laughed.

"You just couldn't keep it out of my room could you," Palette said in disgust "I'm going to live with Goth till you guys stop this."

"Bye!" Goth said cheerfully as Palette dragged his off, not that he protested this.

"No, Palette its not what your thinking of!" Ink screamed in to horror.

It was too late, they'd left.

Blue and Error traded looks.

"We're out," Error and Blue said, and vanished into one of Error's portal.

Dream was unconscious through this, and Ink had the feeling Dream would murder him when he woke up.

**_END_ **


	24. It began with Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the weekend Crack for you all, thank MistraltheSkelegirl and Sarah_Skelecat for there contributions to this one

"The power of chocolate wins!" they said.

"Well now, I can coco that," Reaper told Geno.

"You just want to dip strawberries in it," Geno replied.

"I can think of other things to dip into it," Reaper said wiggling his bone brows while smirking.

"Gosh, at least its better then ketchup," Blue said happily, ignoring the flirting from long practice.

"WHHHHAT!" a voice screamed at the idea of something being better then ketchup.

Moments later Classic appeared via shortcut, his eye lights blazing.

"Oh hi Sans," Blue chirped happily, Reaper ignored the original and Geno was eating a snickers bar... king size.

"What ingrate said something was better then chocolate!" Sans said angrily, the traitors Reaper and Geno pointed at Blue then skipped out.

Literally skipped.

"Oh I did, I am so tired of the condiment battle between everyone," Blue said smiling eerily "I'll just have to destroy them all to stop it!"

Error portalled in with a pink feather boa and goes "I heard d e s t r u c t i o n"

"Sure, lets go with that!" Blue said pulling out his hammer of Doom.

"Now come on guys, leave the ketchup alone," Classic said sweating.

Blue and Errors grin widened.

What Followed was mass destruction, and sugar.. so much sugar.

The ketchup would take years to recover.

The next morning Blue would wake up with a sugar hangover, and blinked as he realized what was going on.

"How exactly did trying to destroy Condiments lead to ruling the multiverse?" Blue said bewildered, Error knitting on a chair shrugged.

Across the multiverse, the various Sans hid in deep holes in fear hoarding there Condiments.

Oh and Ink too, as somehow Blue had hid his paints and Brush.

Now if only he could remember where?

**END**


	25. The Yandere in the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to wonder if I should just open a file just for these crack fics, but probably easier to just keep them all here. We can thank ChaosDancer12, Nightstar246, MistraltheSkelegirl and MoonAndStarsAlign for joining this crack Tuesday

Lust walked down the street, looking like a million bucks, now if only he could get rid of his stalker.

"LUST!!!" Fell cried.

Yes.. that stalker.

Unfortunately... it was the rare yandere Fell, he walked faster.

Stupid no shortcut or portal area.

It was at that moment his body demanded food, and down the street he saw a familiar golden arch.

Yandere wouldn't start something there right?

Quickly he entered the building, relief in his soul when he spotted a familiar monster ordering food.

"Horror!" Lust said happily, seeing his boyfriend.

"Horror," Lust squeaked blushing red, as Horror gave such a hug.

"Hey there, hungry?" Horror asked, as he was always hungry.

All the fast food places in the multiverse knew Horror by site.

"A bit," Lust admitted, Horror quickly ordered arranging the food to be delivered to a table. The couple quickly found a table for themselves.

_SQQQQQQUUEAAAK_

Yandere Fell clung to the McDonalds window staring at Lust with hungry eyes.

"I'm pretty sure i feel emotions, not obsession of yandere's," Nightmare said walking into McDonalds, taking in the yandere in the window.

"Oh, you too?" Dream asked walking in.

Yandere kissed the window and made come hither motions towards Lust.

It was not very effective.

Lust used ignore.

It was very effective.

The twins traded looks.

This looked entertaining, more then there usual battles.

"I'll get a table," Dream said.

"I'll get the food" Nightmare said speeding to the counter, not wanting to miss anything.

Ink, who was in standard McDonald uniform since he work part time. He doesn't get paid dangit and found out he can't create money! And he sort of in debt. But that besides the point! He poke his head out from the McFurry machine. He spotted his target.

Not the yandere behind the window. Not Lust and Horror on a cheap lunch date. Not Nightmare and Dream who he doesn't even want to think about at the moment.

No!

His target was a kid. Not the kid but wants in the kids hand. It was a prize toy. The last one to finished his SCP toy collection. McDonalds been expanding on the toy industries.

The kid was holding SCP 999 Tickle Monster. The cute orange glob!

He needs it!

"Wahhh! My toy!" the child screamed, as it was ripped from his hands.

"Finally the last one!!!" Ink cheered.

**Whap**

"Owww," Ink cried, his skull hurt.

"Give my baby his toy back!" the mother said, whapping him with her purse.

By the way, shes a Karen.

The women chased Ink from the restaurant, leaving a confused husband and child who soon left after. It was then a cough was heard, Yandere Fell turned and blinked to spot a bundle of adorableness.

Blue.

The 4th wall king.

The crossroads demon... wait.. wrong fandom.

The Shipping Club leader.

"You, are getting in the way of my ships!" Blue said.

"But Lust..." Yandere said looking in the fast food place, where Lust was kissing that... thing!

That kiss should be his.

"Nope, no messing with my ships," Blue said, three seconds later Blue was dragging yandere away who had a concussion.

Dream and Nightmare wondered off, to continue there eternal battle of Positivity and Negativity.

Well Lust and Horror, that's private.

_**END** _


	26. It ended with pineapples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been while, but the crowd at Discord were ready to crack at it. Today we can Thank ChaosDancer12, Nightstar246, MoonAndStarsAlign, MistraltheSkelegirl, SpiritNinja45, and RainbowgayFire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Ink screamed in terror, running away.  
Running away from what you may ask, well Fresh who was cheerfully bouncing after him and chanting 'bouncy' every bounce.

Someone had given Skittles, to Fresh...

And he flashed out a pogo stick.

"Bouncy! Come on, Bouncy, Ink! Bouncy! Join us! Bouncy!"

Floof was sitting nearby with a few SCPs watching this, some are trapped up to their neck in crystal.

"I said I'm sorry!" Ink cried crying anime tears.

"JOIN US BOUNCY!"

Align looked over a Floof "Why did you bring Scp's?"

035 and 106 were laughing at the skeleton's misery.

"Why not? And I was ordered to." Was the chimera's response.

It suddenly started to rain bouncy balls and they all chased Ink

"YES, THE BOUNCY SHALL RULE US ALL!" Fresh bounces with the army of bouncy balls.

"Wheeee!" Chaos was sitting on one of the larger bouncy balls.

"WHO THE FUXK COPIED 018 AND MADE IT SENTIENT?!" One of the SCPs screamed, recognizing a few of them.

"I BLAME 035!"

Chaos crackled.

035 flips them off.

Fire sighed and held an umbrella over her head, bouncy balls bouncing of it. "Don't mind me, I just write here."

"...At lest it wasn't one of the more dangerous ones" Sighed Align as one large one hit her on the head making her faceplant

"Ow"

049 glared at his old friend, looks like he want to punch him. Uhhh... Looks like he was given something that made him hyper...

Fire muttered under her breath, not understanding anything about Scp's as she kept forgetting to look them up.

Ink in a fetal position as all the bouncy balls surrounded him.

Suddenly, pineapples

They all turned into bouncing pineapples

Fire facepalmed, the quarantine was definitely getting to the others.. pineapples of all things.

Dream appeared

"PINEAPPLES!!!"

096 was swiping at a few of the pineapples. He had a glowing blue blindfold on though.

Chaos pouted, when she had to get off of the bouncing pineapple.

Align looked up after finally getting up "At lest there aren't any grapes or Nightmare would be here too?"

Fire twitched, at least with bouncy balls she could make a monster bouncy ball pit... she didn't even eat pineapples.

And now there's grapes

Grape waterfall

Grapefall?

049 twitched a few bouncy balls are somehow on his lap.

A Nootmare could be seen trying to swim in the grapes

049 TURNS INTO RAVEN

"WHAT THE HECK!"

Cue said SCP now screaming in bird anger and attacking Ink.

Misty was the one doing all of this because she was bored/depressed/insomniac.

682 suddenly is turned into a giant chameleon.

Chaos hugged Misty.

The chaos here was over 9000

Misty ended up finally passing out.

IT'S OVER 9000!

"Screw it," Fire said, she wasn't allowing this crack any further.

She pulled out the Hammer of the END.

Slammed it Down.

THE END.


	27. Ink puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There... one good Ink for you FANDOMWASHERE all forced god <3

There was something beautiful about a new Au blooming into existence, in one moment its was a seed of an idea then exploding into something new each petal a piece of its story and history. Its stem was the characters, its roots the paths back to the first flower the seed came from.

Aka Classic Undertale.

It was a beautiful sight.

He loved it.

He hated it.

He stood there watching everyone's happiness, something he would never have.

He'd need a 'soul' to be happy after all.

Ink was soulless after all you know.

Which was a dung pile of lies.

Fate thought it hilarious that she easily made other think he was soulless, and needed paints to feel.

Stupid fate and her puppet strings.

Making him create and create without stop, causing balances to tip this way and that.

It was no wonder Error hated with the passion of a million burning suns.

Fate had taken him from his happy ever after.

Ink knew Error knew the truth, but they both had there lines and scenes to play.

With no curtain call to end the show.

The Creator wanted this game of fates to end, for endless creation and destruction to stop.

He didn't mind creating, but not millions of copies on end.

An Au here and there was fine...

Yet...

He was so very tired.

He took one last look at the new AU and wished Fate would allow him to stay and watch it, but already she was screaming at him to create.

And Create.

_And Create._


	28. His Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Dust (originally posted on his birthday)

The white grit of dust swirled around his feet, the ground was laden with it as far as one could see.

This Au had put up a good fight, the entire Snowdin rushing him to get him to leave.

"In the end your just Lv," he muttered.

Today hadn't been such a good day, Color had stalked him across ten AU's trying to 'save' him, Dream had lectured him on friendship and goodness.

And freaking Reaper, the death god had told him not to make his list to big today.

He would admit to being a bit stressed, even Powder his brothers ghost couldn't make it better.

Where was some freaking alcohol when he needed it.

This morning he'd woken to find himself alone in the base, he didn't want to admit he was a bit disappointing.

Today was his birthday after all.

But he wasn't a baby bones, he didn't need a birthday.

Dust sighed, giving the now dusty pardon the pun Au a bland look.

Might as well home, as the day was a bust.

Moments later he was opening a portal home.

"Happy Birthday!" multiple voices shouted.

Dust froze.

Everyone was here, the whole Gang even Blue and Error.

A huge cake was on the table, surrounded by food and gifts.

Today had started rotten, but it looked like it was ending great.

"Oh! Open mine first," Blue said, waving around a gift.

Dust laughed and grabbed it.


	29. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all Doubt, even Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not originally part of one-shot factory, but a stand alone... but lest try not to make my story files even more messy so putting this one-shot with the rest
> 
> Snow Is our wonderful beta, thank her guys

Sometimes Dream liked being alone.

The quietness.

Peaceful moments stolen in time.

Just him, his thoughts, and whatever AU he ended up in.

Sighing, he looked up at the night sky of Outertale, copy whatever.

The stars were as perfect as always, but he couldn't seem to enjoy them.

Things hadn't been going so well lately.

His relationship with Ink seemed to be sputtering, the creator seeming to be unable to find any time to spend with him.

They'd married.

But things were so hard.

It had been easier before, when he hadn't realized how difficult it would be living full time with a soulless being.

He was a being of Positivity, and that meant he could always feel that emptiness inside his mate.

He loved Ink, really, he did.

But sometimes he hated the Creator.

And now this, this brought even more stress.

Ink being Ink, meant he'd be alone raising this child.

And they were both so busy, did they really have a right to a child that, with their duties, they'd so rarely see?

"Think you can give me any answers?" Dream asked the stars, but of course, they were silent.


	30. Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough was enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a random one-shot, not originally part of the factory

It always started with golden flowers.

It always ended with a reset.

A never ending loop in time, an eternal echo.

And other then the flower, Frisk, and Chara, he was alone.

Forever stuck in his role of Judge, with his Judge's Oath, magical in nature, keeping him from acting until one of the kids entered his hall.

He'd lost count on how many times he'd seen his brother die.

Of how many times he'd died.

Or seen that first sunrise.

He just wanted it to end.

He knew one way to escape, but the last no mercy run was too much.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" Papyrus begged.

"It's the only way out," Sans said quietly, but Papyrus heard anyway.

"Please, brother, come away from there! It's not safe," The taller skeleton begged.

"Love you bro, please, just be happy," Sans said, and stepped forward.

The core surrounded him.

It was a relief when the void tore him apart.

After all, he had no reason to fight it, to leave even a fragment of himself remaining like Gaster.


	31. The Great Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has a small problem, he probably shouldn't be enjoying this so much.
> 
> Dedicated to DarkMidnightDragon who i promised an update or one-shot if she would update. At least she chose a fun subject
> 
> Have also giving permission for other to adopt this if want to continue

Error tilted his head, a catlike grin spreading across his face.

Of course, he was a cat at that moment.

So the grin was totally normal.

He was a rather cute fluffy black kitten, with his ears and paws edged in gold and a single stripe of red, the fur of the face more of a blue-black, probably due to the tear stains.

Yesterday, he'd been a budgie.

The day before, a poodle.

Yes, a poodle.

This had been going on for three weeks, every day he woke as a new animal.

With all his powers and LV.

Sure, he'd like to gain back his normal body, but he was rather enjoying the side effects.

After all, not even Ink or Dream would dream that a little mouse they saw in an AU was the destroyer.

Or the bird following them around.

He'd destroyed so many AUs because the Star Sanses just looked through him, he didn't even register.

With a quiet mew, he opened a portal, and slipped out to destroy the latest AU, which was about to destroy three others.

OoOoO

Destiny had no clue how to fix this.

It wasn't like they could go down and help reverse... whatever it was.

And for once, it wasn't Fate's fault.

If they ever found out who did this, both Fate and Destiny would cram them into an empty multiverse with no way out.

The incarnation of joy quickly fled.

OoOoO

"Again?" Ink said, rather annoyed. They'd arrived to stop Error, only to find him nowhere in sight and the AU deleting around them. They had no clue how the destroyer was doing it, but it had been happening for the last couple of weeks.

"Look, we'll catch him sooner or later, we'll figure out how he's doing this," Dream said, comforting their leader.

Blue said nothing, playing with a kitten.

"Right, let's head back to base," Ink sighed.

"I'll be there in a bit, want to find a new home for this cat before it's lost with the AU," Blue said.

They nodded, and left.

Blue looked at the cat, smiling.

"How are you a cat, Error?" Blue asked. He could tell it was Error due to a power known as common sense, which the others seemed to lack.

Error gave an evil laugh, which, for a cat, was rather impressive.


	32. Don't say a word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't say a word little mockingbird, words can hurt as do the stick and stones. As I Fall the final sleep...

Long ago, there was a tree.

It represented Positivity and Negativity in the form of golden and ebony apples. The spirit of the tree created two guardians, one the sunny dream Guardian of Positivity, the other the nightmare, whose bones glowed like the full moon and represented Negativity.

All seemed well, and the twins guarded the tree that was linked to the entire multiverse- although they didn't know that.

Then... Dream became friends with the humans. He was naive, innocent to their vices, their greed and lust for the power of the apples.

He abandoned his rightful station to play with the humans.

Nightmare, although he was hurt by this, continued to guard the tree, keeping the humans and monsters away as was his duty.

It didn't matter that they hated him.

Or that they took his twin away.

He would do his duty, no matter what.

Then, they lured Dream away once again, and this time... there were too many of them.

They broke his body, leaving him as a collapsed pile of shattered bones, his skull crushed and bashed in, a crimson puddle of marrow spreading on the ground around him.

Then the villagers cheered and began to steal the apples, this went on and Nightmare could only watch, unable to make a sound due to the damage to his throat.

His last thought was that he had failed, failed to protect the tree spirit, his mother.

And then he died.

One human, laughing, accidentally dropped an apple on Nightmare, just as he was about to dust.

The apple slipped into a broken mouth. Eyelights lit with a blazing fire, but not the purple lights that Dream knew better than his own golden.

This wasn't Nightmare. Nightmare's soul was already gone.

This was the cursed apple itself, full of anger... after all, _what else is darkness but hate and rage?_

It killed the humans and consumed the darkened apples, leaving only the single golden apple that remained on the tree.

The failed Guardian who had abandoned their post would need it to survive.

When Dream came to confront his corrupted 'brother', he failed, and was entombed in stone.

Never knowing he had helped lead his twin to his death.

The curse smiled.

Let the test for the multiverse begin, to see if the tree could be reborn.

It would honor the Guardian that fell defending the apples by using his name.

After all, he already had the body.


	33. Parasite Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a rad dude, a parasite. But he felt... like he'd forgotten something.

He was a parasite.

A being that could not survive without feeding on another.

For him, it was the souls of monsters.

He could feed on any soul, but skeleton monster's were the easiest.

It was unfortunate for his hosts, but one did what one did to survive.

He only looked like a Sans.

And he didn't exactly have true emotions.

One could say he _was_ his soul or some rot.

At least he was better off then Inky, who was like a doll or robot without his paints.

Hmmm... robots.

He really had to visit UnderRobot and infest a copy one of this days.

It would be interesting to see his 90's coolness meet robots.

Error would blow a gasket as UnderRobot wasn't on the destroyer's list.

With a skip and a jump, he left the AU he was in as it collapsed into the void, his infection dragging it down.

He landed in a Swap AU.

He stared at the AU's code, it was fresh for the taking.

That was a riot.

'Not here either,' he thought, pushing away the thought as he didn't understand it.

Probably from whatever awesome place he had originated.

He tried not to think on his past.

Always forward.

Always infesting AUs.

Searching... for what, he did not know.

Maybe a memory?

The only memory he had from before was a child's voice saying that he was fresh as a 90's guy. Onwards he went.

Ever infected.

Ever searching.

Ever alone.


	34. A Discord Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly One-shot for Christmas for the Discord group (original post dec 25/2019)

It was the night before Christmas, and all through Discord was a chatter.

Snow was playing Kingdom Hearts- really, did you expect anything else?-and Fire was doodling.

T-Dude was hiding behind a window.

Lunar and Mel were playing with flamethrowers.

Doodis was stalking fanfics.

Floof was snoozing, while Dark popped their dream bubbles.

Laughing Zombie was sneaking around.

Chaos was stocking up on skittles, and plotting Fate's downfall... again.

They were pretty sure they had other things to do.

Like family things?

No, it was protect Error!

Suddenly, there was a clatter, and the EPS ran like crazy.

A skeleton garbed in red fell out of the chimney, with a "Ho ho ho!" and a balloon for a belly.

The EPS then walked away.

It was only Ink after all.

Suddenly, cool strings of doom appeared, throwing Ink out the window.

"Hey!" T-Dude protested, before going to find a new window to hide behind.

Then, with reality-breaking glitches, Santa Error appeared.

He ate all the chocolate.

He petted all the cats.

"We have cats... since when?" Fire wondered.

"The OwO, Fire. The OwO is a kitten," whispered Snow.

Then he left without a glance, leaving presents behind.

The EPS cheered.

They realized Fresh stole the cake.

Then, like a bunch of good girls and one good boy should, they went off to bed.

Merry Christmas.


	35. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment, a slice of time... Happy new years (dec 31/2019))

"I knew I'd find you here!" A cheerful voice chirped.

Error blinked, turning to look from where he was watching the stars of Outertale.

"Blue," Error said simply, the other beamed.

"I brought food!" The smaller Sans said, cheerfully pulling a hamper of food from his item box.

"Pull up a rock," Error said, patting the ground next to him.

Laughing, Blue plopped on the ground, putting the hamper between them.

"This place always has the best view."

"It does," the Destroyer agreed.

Error relaxed while listening to Blue's mindless chatter, somehow, Blue could always find him.

"It's almost midnight," Blue said suddenly.

"And then it'll be a new year, even if it doesn't matter as much with the resets," Error replied.

"It always matters, especially when you spend it with your best friend," Blue said with a smile, and Error actually blushed.

"Here it comes," Error said.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five," they chanted to the starry sky.

Blue gave him a happy smile.

"Four... three... two... one!"

"Happy new years!" they both cried, and in the distance, fireworks exploded over the New Home of Outertale.

"Happy New Year, Error," Blue said.

"Happy New Year, Blue," Error replied.

Together, they watched the fireworks blossom in the night sky, celebrating a new year.

And in the Storyverse, a dragon and a hedgehog watch some fireworks of their own, smiling brightly- for this is a new year, and with it, a chance to write more stories, and have more fun with their friends.

Happy New Year, everyone!


	36. Vacation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Idea Factory #31 Ink Minion
> 
> God left Ink in charge while they went on Vacation, Ink screwed up and. thinks he's God.  
> Stars-darn it Ink. Blue... is Blue

"Alright, Ink. I have it set up for one cycle, and then I'll be back. Remember the rules," God said.

"I must always take my medicine as it grows me a soul, don't take the paint magic, it stops the growth, and make sure to always use the recorder so I don't forget," Ink said, his eyelights dim.

"Good, kiddo. Now are you sure? I can always just take a break, and not a cycle?" God asked, concerned, as his minion could get confused easily.

"Ink will be good, Ink already has the Patcher to help," Ink said simply.

"We're trying to _not_ have to patch the AUs, kiddo," God teased.

"Ink knows," Ink said with a pout.

Laughing, God left on his long-delayed vacation.

And three weeks later, Ink screwed up.

The Recorder went dim as it was unused.

OoOoO

Ink had a feeling he was forgetting something.

Something very important.

One of those important things he was looking for.

What they were? He didn't know.

It didn't help that Ink lost it in the anti-void.

OoOoO

"He lost the patcher!" Karma said, their voice as dead as doornails.

"How does one forget their creator and boss?!" Time moaned.

"Wait... God won't be back till his reincarnation ends! And ink boy is creating instead of doing his job," Fate said, freaking out. "How will we keep the balance if they aren't patched and the broken AUs aren't destroyed!"

Destiny got a migraine as everyone stormed off to find a solution.

OoOoO

Geno hummed as he packed his few items into his dimensional box.

He and Reaper were leaving the save space.

He smiled, he still couldn't believe that he was married.

"Ready to go, Geno?" Reaper said.

"Always," Geno said.

_Yoink_

"What...?" Reaper exclaimed, as air filled the vacume caused by Geno just vanishing.

His w̶a̶i̶f̶u̶ mate had just been genonapped!

OoOoO

"Um... sorry about this. It should only last a little while, maybe 30 years or so, that's nothing for a monster. I'll just make sure no one recognizes you, you'll wake up in a few years, don't worry," a voice said. Geno tried to protest, but his mind was quickly put to sleep.

Fate mumbled and changed the hapless skeleton monster's appearance so the poor guy wouldn't have trouble when it ended, and created a temporary personality to do the patching job.

She even left some guardians to guide their new patcher in his job.

Although she may have accidentally turned the guides from benevolent Navi-esque creatures into annoying beings with chaotic personalities of their own, which were normally not very helpful at all.

And so, Error and the voices were 'born'.

OoOoO

Meanwhile... God was having a blast.

A good family, relaxing atmosphere.

And a cool brother.

OoOoO

"Huh.. whats this do?" Ink asked, having briefly found one of God's doodads.

And then he broke it.

"Whoops."

"Ooh, pretty!" His eyelights became stars as millions of little yellow-orange butterflies flew away, the word RESET glitching around them.

"Well, that was nothing," Ink said, wandering off again.

OoOoO

"DESTINY!" Fate screamed.

"Oh, great," Destiny sighed.

Ink had just released all the second chances... at once.

OoOoO

Of course, destiny in the timelines continued.

No, not you Destiny.

Back, I say, back!

Chaos, you're not helping.

Where did you get those eggs?

Anyway, a small, brown-haired child fell.

The first reset happened.

Karma took a vacation, as killing Ink would just make it worse.

"No, Fate, please stop! If we kill Ink, we'll never figure out how to get God back," Destiny cried, holding Fate down.

"Noooo... how am I suppose to get Geno home now?!" She cried.

OoOoO

"So you're God, huh?" Classic Sans said as he met Ink for the first time.

"Yup. That's me!" Ink said, ignoring the lightning that always seemed to appear at that moment for some reason.

"For some reason... I thought you'd be shorter?" Classic said in confusion.

Ink's eyelights became question marks, but he soon forgot.

OoOoO

"Missed," a small dragon said with a giggle as she watched the scene, tidying the grammar and spelling all the while.

"Darn," a zombieish being swore.

"He's about to introduce himself again," a small fiery creature chirped.

A moon being cackled, and took aim again.

OoOoO

Blue got kidnapped.

And was introduced to the multiverse.

"When was the last time you slept?" Blue asked, and the half-crazed insomniac Error stared.

" _ **Sleep?"**_ Asked Error, blinking in sleep-deprived confusion.

"Right, your bean bag was over there," Blue said, dragging his captor over to teach him the fine act of sleeping.

The voices were silent, busy elsewhere- trolling Ink, of course.

OoOoO

"Bye Error! See you about!" Blue said happily, waving goodbye to his new friend with Chara's soul in his hands.

" _ **Um... bye?"**_ Error said, bewildered, having slept for the first time in eons.

"He's gone," One of the voices said.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the Guides.

OoOoO

"Gah!" Ink yelped, leaping to the side as he introduced himself and Dream to another Sans.

"It's a nice night at that?" Dream mumbled in confusion, looking at the cloudless night sky.

OoOoO

"Three zaps of lightning at once!" Dark cackled, the small, dragon-shaped spirit of darkness doing a victory dance- her last one scorched Ink's ankle!

Sadly, Dream healed it.

OoOoO

Blue hummed as he went on an adventure, the other Star Sanses were off doing something, so it was the perfect time to go visit Error!

OoOoO

_I choose you Nootmare!_

" **Join my crew, Error!"** Nightmare said smugly.

Error blinked and looked up from where Blue was teaching him the fine art of counting cards.

" _ **Can you play poker?"**_ he asked.

Nightmare blinked. **"I'm the king of poker."**

Blue smiled innocently, and then proceeded to win all the games.

'He's got to be cheating somehow,' thought both Nightmare and Error.

He wasn't, sadly.

OoOoO

Ink scratched his chin.

He knew he was forgetting something.

Something not written on his scarf.

With a shrug, he continued on his way.

OoOoO

"Aww, come on!" Memory cried.

Fate sighed from the Depresso Expresso Café, a sad cloud surrounding her.

Destiny left the two alone, their plots to get God back were getting sad.

OoOoO

_Error kidnaps Blue, take two!_

"Wow... you must be really tired," Blue said with a giggle as Error opened a portal, pulling him in with his strings.

Stretch gaped as the portal closed.

"Hey Ink, we have an Error situation," he said, pulling out a phone.

Sadly, or perhaps happily, he got voicemail.

OoOoO

After five minutes of Blue being in the Anti-Void, Error was sleeping like a baby, a Reaper puppet in held tight in his arms.

"Aww... so cute," Blue squealed, taking pictures.

"Hey! I have WiFi... somehow," Blue exclaimed happily, checking his messages.

"Dream... Dream... Spam... Stretch panicking... Reaper doing dead jokes," he mumbled, flipping through them.

It was then that he noticed a string near the floor.

**A few minutes later...**

"Spiderskull, spiderskull, does whatever a spider can," Blue sang, swinging around the Anti-Void.

"Since when did we have loose strings?" One of the guides whispered to another.

"About two seconds before he noticed," whispered another with a snicker.

"Wheeee!" Blue cheered.

OoOoO

"Huh," Fresh said, appearing in the Anti-Void. "Awesome, bro."

He then skateboarded away as Error attacked him from his beanbag despite being asleep.

OoOoO

Blue landed in a superman pose, the floor briefly cracking somehow, although of course it vanished right away.

"Huh, never been to this part of the Anti-Void before," he said thoughtfully, somehow able to tell this part of endless white apart from the rest of the endless white.

Then he tripped over nothing, and fell into a hole that had suddenly appeared there.

OoOoO

Ink yelped as he ducked to dodge a rain of eggs suddenly being thrown at him. One of them managed to get into his mouth before he could open a portal to escape.

"Yes!" Chaos cheered. "I actually managed to get one in his mouth! Ten points to me!"

OoOoO

A small fiery being blinked, and looked behind her.

Two spots in the Storyverse where some of the beings who had been observing this were empty.

"Great," Fire said, already knowing that this was about to get a lot more insane.

OoOoO

"And... I've got endless black around me," Blue said.

_Ding_

A light covered the area around him.

"Thank you, convenient lights!" Blue called.

Getting up he noticed the light had also revealed an awesome chair, the comfiest looking chair in the multiverse.

"Ooooh..." Blue said, his eyelights wide.

It was practically begging him to sit in it.

OoOoO

"Sit in meee," Fate whispered from behind the chair.

Destiny facepalmed, trying not to laugh.

OoOoO

And so he sat in it.

Blue blinked.

Unknown to Blue, this was one of God's command centres, and only God could get on the chair without dying.

Good thing he was God.

He facepalmed.

"Starsdammit."

"Victory!" Fate screamed, throwing confetti.

OoOoO

Ink sneezed.

"You alright, Ink?" Dream asked.

"Yeah... just a weird moment," Ink said, bewildered.

OoOoO

"Welcome back, boss," Time said to the tiny skeleton as various deities appeared around him.

"Thanks guys, this was not how I expected my vacation to go. Now... I have a minion to catch," Blue said.

"Coolio," Fresh said, also suddenly just there.

"And as for you, get back to your job Viral," he said pointing at Fresh, who promptly disappeared with a freshpoof.

Blue sighed, and vanished with a dramatic snap of his fingers.

OoOoO

"Hi guys!" Both Ink and Dream yelped, and leapt back, as he was suddenly just _there_ between them.

Nightmare paused in his attack. **"Weren't you kidnapped by Error?"** He asked.

"He's napping," Blue chirped.

Nightmare nodded.

"Blue? I'm feeling as if I'm forgetting something?" Ink asked confused, as something was different about Blue but also familiar.

Blue's eyelights twitched.

"I left you with very few rules, Inky. And you broke every single one of them. You're grounded, mister," Blue said.

"What! Dad, no!" Ink cried as common sense actually overwrote his shitty memory.

"Grounding... Dad?" Dream and Nightmare said simultaneously, absolutely bemused.

" _ **Say hi to God, who is Blue,"**_ Error said with a yawn, poking his head out a portal. This scene was better then sleeping, he read the s̶c̶r̶i̶p̶t̶ codes.

"Wut?" Dream said.

" **I knew Ink couldn't be a god!"** Nightmare exclaimed gleefully.

Meanwhile, Blue had grabbed his kid-er, minion's, scarf, and vanished.

OoOoO

"Hi Reaper," Blue said.

Reaper reared backwards in shock.

"Blue, I've been hearing weird stories of you being the true God, not Inky boy," he said with a grin.

"Here, have a prezzie. Go have that long delayed honeymoon, boys!" Blue said with a wicked grin, shoving Geno into his arms.

"Well... you heard god," Geno said, smirking.

OoOoo

"I'm glad you're okay," Dream said, seeing his friend.

"I'm still grounded, not allowed away from home longer then half an hour," Ink said, after explaining his whoops moment that caused... issues, to say the least.

"Hopefully it's not forever," Dream said, still not used to seeing Ink without his paintbrush or paints.

"It will be fine," Ink shrugged, and this time, he'd be super careful, as he wanted a soul.

"Gack," he spluttered as he was suddenly pulled into a portal.

"Wait, was that a leash?" Dream exclaimed.

OoOoO

So.

While nothing was perfect, it got a lot better with God back in the hot seat.

Nightmare invited Geno and Reaper for poker nights, making friends with this version of Error.

Cross and Dream had a one night stand that never ended, as Cross married Dream in fear of his life from a vengeful older brother, and they had lovely babies.

The patcher was retrieved.

Fate finally had the break she so desperately needed.

Oh, and Stretch?

He got upgraded to deity of procrastination so he could stay with his bro.


	37. Overturned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. got a bit sick of Papyrus kicking sans out stories, warning not a papyrus friendly one-shot

They were not being very good at being sneaky, Sans watched them without them realizing

He calmed his soul, concentrating on the ledger of expensives in front of him. The tired skeleton had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.

A tug of his shirt got his attention, he gave a wry smile at Frisk who was looking on in concern.

“Don’t worry kid, I expected something like this,” Sans said a bit sadly, her eyes watered unhappily he and gently ruffled her hair.

“No blaming yourself kid, Its there choice and nothing you could do about it,” eh told her, she frowned and shook her head and signed with her hands.

“It wouldn’t work Frisk, a reset would only make it hurt more later,” he explained, the child huffed a bit angrily.

“None of that, there adults nothing we can do. Now you best head home, Tori would murder me if you got caught up in this,” he told her, with a sigh she patted his arm in comfort and left the house.

Sans went back to his numbers, and waited.

“Sans...” Papyrus said, Sans sighed at the slight whiny/snooty feel to the voice.

“Heya Paps, how was your day,” Sans said with an easy grin, humming a bit when he finally found the small sum that had eluded him in the ledger.

“Sans, we need to talk,” Papyrus said, the whine was getting louder.

“Its important,” Undyne said, her voice was all sneer.

“I see,” Sans said, and pushed the ledger away and turned to face Papayrus. Undyne he expected, but it hurt a bit seeing Alphys there as he’d thought her a friend. But he guessed her manipulative girlfriend would push her int this, for someone so smart Alphys was so stupid.

“Its time for you to move out,” Undyne sneered, a bone brow rose.

“For me to move out you say...” Sans said trailing off.

“Your such a lazy bum, always sleeping. You can’t so anything without myself making you do it, always punning. How your not on the street eludes me, I’ll be able to afford the house much better once your gone,” Papyrus said with a sniff.

“Afford it you say,” Sans said flatly.

“Please Sa... ans, lets just do this quickly,” Alphys stuttered.

“Just how stupid do you think I am Papyrus,” Sans said still flatly, this took the trio by surprise.

“Very, your a failure,” Papyrus said angrily, and for once showing the rude person Sans knew hid under his ‘friendly’ exterior.

“Failure Papyrus, so I’m lazy because I sleep between ten jobs. Jobs that paid to keep food in our mouths, to keep the roof over our skulls,” Sans said getting off his chair, his singular eye light blazing.

“Ten... jobs!” Alphys squeaked in shock.

“Did you really think the sentry job paid for much dear old Papy. It paid for a few groceries every month, while you paid for a job that barely paid biscuits. You played around like a child, but your not a child anymore,” Sans said a smirk suddenly on his face.

“You lie! I did everything in the house!” Papyrus screeched like an offended cat.

“Oh yes, making spaghetti twice a week that only you can consume and doing the dishes once a month, I made the rest of the meals, the dishes and the laundry and the rest of the housework.. so I’m useless and lazy one hmm,” Sans said, his other eyelight flickering into existence.

“Sans, I’m warning you. Get out of Papyrus’s house!” Undyne snarled summoning her spear.

“Hmm.. lets see his house, I’m afraid dear papyrus isn’t on the deed of property for my house or the house back underground, oh... and not even a cent paid... well now... where is ‘his house’?” sans said taking a step forward, the trio took a step back at the malice Sans was letting out.

“Its mine!” Papyrus whined out.

“By the way your being evicted, Get dunked on!” Sans said raising a hand.

OoOoO

_**Thump** _

“Ow...” Alphys said, landing face first in a half full garbage bin, both Papyrus and Undyne landed in other bins.

“I’m going to dust him!” Undyne snarled as she crawled out of her own can, flicking a decaying banana peel off her hair.

“No, your fired,” a voice said firmly “Both yourself and Undyne.”

Startled they looked up.

“Asgore,” Undyne said dropping her weapon.

Behind him, an enraged Toriel held a worried Frisk.

“You should probably contact your lawyers,” Asgore told them.


	38. Tears need to Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retconned was invited to visit 'Neon tears' by KattraKnit so here it is. no spoilers for Neon though.

It was a dark night, the only light was from a few stars shining. This was Outertale, but a rather subtle night with few stars which was super rare and made it very dark. There legs hung above the void, it would only take a moment to fall.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

The person watching wasn't enjoying it to much though, there life hadn't been to great.

This was Fresh 404, a child with a parasite forced onto them and a job there parent had once done.

There parents were gone now, leaving a decaying multiverse behind.

Leaving him behind.

Yet in the end there was no choice, and there was no escape.

He was not eager yet to see the end.

It was just 404 and the parasite, eh didn't have any friends.

His sister slept, and he doubted she'd ever be able to wake.

Other then Fresh his most constant companion was Inky, as right now they were trying to keep things from falling apart even more.

"You know. When I felt something call me across multiple omniverses... the last thing I thought I'd come across is a Fresh and there host," a soft voice said from behind, a child's voice. They jumped to there feet and swung around, ready to attack.

In the darkness it wasn't easy to make them out, but the child was carrying a lantern in one of there hands.

Wait.. was the light from the lantern really a save star?

How did they get that to work?

He really wanted to look at there codes.

" _Who are you?"_ Fresh 404 asked, in the dim light he could see they wore mostly white with maybe gold edging on things. There was something hanging on there chest, either from the hood or a necklace. Something that looked like a scarf was around there neck, the rest hidden under there clothing but the darkness made the purple shade of there eyelight stand out a lot.

They were not familiar, but something of there figure was familiar.

Maybe they had come across there parents?

"You may call me Retconned, I had no version of myself in this multiverse so you would not know me," the child said.

" _What did you mean call?"_ he asked curious.

"You were calling with your soul for what is lost, I'm one of the few that can hear it. Should have realized I'd start having Fresh's and there host's calling me, especially with Whisper living with me now," Retconned said, he placed his lantern down and sat down by the cliff side.

Feeling no danger, Fresh 404 joined them.

" _Whisper?"_ he asked idly curious.

"My adoptive child," the child like figure replied.

" _Aren't you a bit young to adopt?"_ they asked.

"I'm a lot older then I look," Retconned replied, Fresh 404 nodded.

They sat there, watching a few stars start finally appearing making the world a little bit less dark.

"Would you like a cookie?" Retconned asked, holding up a bag. Curious and a bit hungry he took the bag, opening the delicious smell of perfection drifted off. The actual child pulled out one, amazed that they were still so fresh.

A nibble couldn't hurt, and he could feel that Retconned wouldn't have tried anything.

Bliss... this cookie was bliss.

It was like coming home.

" _I'm... crying,"_ he said in surprised.

"Sometimes we need to cry," Retconned replied softly, and shifted and gently hugged him.

Something inside him released, a Torrent of pain and fear.

" _They left us behind... left us here with them, why did they leave,"_ he cried.

"Shh... sometimes things happen, people in pain or close to breaking don't always think things through," Retconned whispered comforting him, rubbing gentle circles on his back and Fresh 404 curled against the smaller skeleton.

" _And now.. sniff.. I can't follow, I'm trapped here... I want to be with my parents,"_ he croaked out, and began to tell Retconned his life.

"Shh... everything will work out, they love you and would want you to be happy. I'm sorry it happened like this, but now its time for you to find new happiness," Retconned told him.

" _I don't know if I can be happy again,"_ Fresh 404 admitted.

"You'll find it again little one, as long as you don't push it away when you find it," Retconned told him. Slowly the crying skeleton feel asleep, drying years on there face.

Retconned pulled him away from the edge and placed him in a clearing, they were so young with such a large job ahead of them. He pulled out an extra blanket from his item storage and placed Fresh 404 in it.

The child skeleton shifted and suddenly they were pretty much cocooned in the plush navy blue knit blanket.

"Sleep well Fresh 404," Retconned said, he left the cookie bag knowing the other would enjoy the rest of the cookies.

He couldn't effect much here in this multivrse, but he could still hit them with a few pranks.

A grin came to his face, wondering how long it would take for those he choose to be hit by them.

The eternal child did not like what they had done to save this place, children should be allowed to be children.

OoOoO

When Fresh 404 woke, he almost thought the meeting had been a dream.

The only proof was a really comfy blanket that never got damaged, and a bag of cookies ever Fresh that never seemed to run out of cookies.

Something in them felt a bit lighter.


End file.
